Backbone
by Kplague
Summary: Courage is being afraid but going on anyhow, and I was so very afraid, for many things. But perhaps I was too prideful, or too stupid or too stubborn like Eric said to back down now, and I wouldnt allow that of myself to. I wouldnt let others die for me.
1. A year

**Howdy! Well. It's been a while since I had something and this is no promise that I'll be the most awesome, organized, error free, flawless writer on this place. But damn I hope you enjoy this story!**

**It's going to start off boring of course (as all stories do) but it will get to the action soon, and the romance (ra ra ah ah ah) and all that other stuff that makes a story a story pretty soon. Dont be afraid to push that review button and give me ideas (I'll take what I can get!) and dont be afraid to drop me a message if you just want to chat or anything like that =D I promise I wont bite as long as there is no blood of course.**

**True blood doesnt belong to me, and this story takes place during episode one of season four. Im just playing with someone elses dolls, please dont sue me~!**

* * *

><p>The moment I stepped from the wake of the cemetery towards my home I could tell something was wrong. Whatever damage that had been left by the maenad was missing, my garden had recuperated from the neglect Id given it after Gran had died. Id been involved in too much ''vampire shit'' to be able to sit down and work on it, the plants had suffered because of it. Who's been able to do all of this? All in a day? I half wondered if supe's was involved, but was so tired and unwilling to think on this I passed it off as fictional. I didnt have the energy to think about anything serious for a long while. I just thought I would deal with it later and mosied myself up onto the porch to search for my spare key.<p>

My fingers finally grasped the metal and with a sigh of relief (I was that much closer to a nice hot bath and book to calm my nerves) moved it towards the lock. It took me a moment to fumble around. My hands were a little shaky from the after-shock of my faerie adventure and it took concentration to get it to catch. I visibly relaxed when it did, afraid whoever had broke into my house and trespassed my property had changed the old doors lock too.

I almost fainted when I saw the interior. My furniture was dusted and cleaned of the grime and dirt of the crazy, orgies that were thrown (without my permission mind you). The plates that had piled up in the kitchen were neatly free of debris. The cabinets,and the wallpaper that had peeled was re-plastered and looked (and felt) brand spanking new. It smelled absolutely heavenly. I creeped into every room of the house, touched everything I could, excited almost, and eventually I decided this place looked back to the way Gran had kept it. Before everything had happened resulting in her death, my debt, and too many dead bodies and compromising positions.

I did the only thing I could. I burst into tears.

I didnt know if I was happy, still frightened, lost, or ecstatic, I just knew that I needed to cry and I did. And it was really the only power I had, and the only thing I could do. I cried for my grandfathers loss, I cried for Gran, I cried for Bill. And Id fallen asleep curled up into a ball, my shirt wet, when the door opening and closing had startled me awake. I looked at the clock in a flurry, Id drifted in and out for probably two hours, that left three until sunset.

Id began to pat down my hair, and wipe my eyes trying to look decent and composed, and though most people wouldve just pretended like Id been doing nothing but waxing the floor Jason stopped and stared at me – and I stared back.

"Jason, where did you get that cop uniform." I asked, standing up and flattening the wrinkles in my dress. He didnt answer for a while, and the staring was starting to make me extremely uncomfortable. I reached out to touch his hand and he recoiled from the contact.

"You gotta be fucking shitting me." He said, leaning his head forward as if Id suddenly grown a giant wart right in between my eyebrows and it was pulsing and had grown arms and began to learn the macerena.

"JASON. Watch your language, this is still Grans house! She'd be rolling in her grave right now!" I hissed, wagging my finger to further emphasize my serious tone and nature. Jason hated when I mothered him like this. He used to call me a ''hen'' all the time, but it had got him to stop whatever he was doing and have the intelligence to atleast look guilty about it.

"Sookie? Sook? Is it really you." His calloused fingers reached forward then and he took my face in his hands, I frowned. Indignant and a little confused. I voiced my first thought outloud, despite how rude it might be. "Who else would it be?"

And then he hugged me so tight I thought my lungs would explode.

"Jason, I cant breathe!" I squealed, and he held on for another moment before setting me on my feet. Keeping his hands on my shoulders, and apparently he also forgot about privacy. He was about three inches from my face grinning like a lunatic.

"You're real girl! It's really you!" Once again, I looked at him dumb-folded and crossed my arms. Raising a eyebrow inquisitively.

"Just who else would it be?" I clucked again, leaning back to tap my foot and let him know that I was serious business. Just what is going on? My house looked brand new, my brother was wearing a costume, he thought I was a ghost or something? Was Jason on some drug again? This wouldnt be the first time. Id caught him sneaking out one too many times back in high school, and heard him tiptoe back in too. "Are you on drugs again?" I verbalized, it was my turn to grab his face and look into his eyes. I blocked out his thoughts easily with well trained shields – I didnt even think of my telepathy right now. That curse had gotten me into too much trouble today and I wasnt up to using it. Especially on my own brother.

"No! Youve just been gone for a whole year damn near. OH." He covered his mouth and raised his hand as if to apologize to the spirits of the house but I was too involved in staring at him to really catch that one. And speaking of a year.. I did notice.. he did look different. His hair was cropped a little shorter, he had a shadow coming in on his strong chin, he was more muscular – defined, he looked .. oddly more .. responsible, and was that a look of worry? All of this work on the house couldnt have been done in a matter of hours too.. why that didnt dawn on my earlier was a mystery (id probably been too tired and happy to care) so it made perfect sense that.. Oh.. oh my.

"I have to sit down." I said, my knee's buckling before he grabbed my arm and helped me to the couch, sitting next to me as if he was a child afraid to lose contact with it's mother. Jason stuck to me like glue, and once I got my breath again, he hugged me tight and threatened to pop me like a balloon once again.

"B-But I was only gone for a few hours tops!" I complained, still confused, dizzy, and probably a bit smelly as my brother explained the search they'd had, how he had lost hope, and how everyone had thought Bill or Eric had changed her, or killed her. He explained his rise into the police force and told me about everything that had happened with Merlottes and Sam, and Arlene and some other townsfolk who were worth a hoot. By the time he was done I was stiff with stress and felt the oncoming throb of a headache.

He'd gone into asking questions I wasnt ready to answer when a walky talky at his hip had gone off, informing him of some number and he looked at me, and stood up, apology in his eyes. "I gotta handle some business, you stay here alright Sook?" His face was serious, and he grabbed me again kissing me gently on the cheek and I returned his hug with gusto."I love you sis, Im so happy your back, I thought – I thought the worse for the longest time and your the last of my family, I gotta protect what's mine for now on. Im going to be better, you'll see. Ive changed. I missed you." Gods. My brother. This was my brother, he was a man, a responsible man. He'd changed. He'd missed me, but really, had anyone else?

* * *

><p>After making me promise to stay inside, and at home, and away from things until we got a few things with the law settled. Jason left in a hurry and squeal of his tires, I watched the squad car smoothly reverse out of my newly paved driveway and let out a much needed sigh. I could now get some things around the house down.<p>

The next hour and a half left, I spent showering, pampering, and thoroughly cleaning myself and eating a warmed up tv dinner meal. I knew that I probably should call Sam and see if I still had a friend and a job (I intended on paying the person back who's done all this) and probably call everyone I knew and fix in the gaps. The one lovely thing about being home alone and nobody knowing Im here. I actually had time to think. Now the question was if I wanted to.

The moment I sat down on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in my hands, the tv on blast, prepared to just relax for the rest of the night. Id realized with a knock of the door I forgot to throw one thing into my equation. Fucking vampires.

Standing up, I went to the door. Wishing that whoever had fixed up my house added a peephole, I hesitantly pulled the knob open only to find my ex standing on the other side. He looked at my face with amazement, and mirrored my brother's startled look almost. Stepping forward closer and slipping inside.

"Get away from me Bill- I rescinded your invitation!" I said shying away from his touch. "How did you get in?" he respected my wishes and lowered his head, averting eye contact. I backed up, watching him stand in front of the invisible barrier that kept vampires out of my house unless I allowed it. Vexed. The silence stretched on for a minute, he'd stopped looking at the floor and was searching my face and body again.

"We thought you dead, or stolen or kidnapped. Bon temps was sure that Id be the one to dispose of you."

I gasped, even though his wounds were still fresh, and deep, And I didnt really want him here right now, I certainly didnt wish ill will on him. Id opened my mouth to tell him what actually happened when I heard a gust of wind, and by the time I was able to figure out what it was. I was staring at the chest of the familiar viking.

There was some sort of .. vulnerability in his eyes for a moment before they slipped into that familiar hard shell. He was invading my personal space, and he'd casted Bill to the side like a piece of scrap paper. Dismissing him with his stance.

"Everyone gave up on you." Eric said first, he remained still. And although it had been a year ago I could clearly remember all he'd done to me and I didnt hide it from showing. "I RESCINDED YOUR INVITATION!" I screeched in protest, and Bill (who was still there, behind Eric's posturing) leaned around to respond. "Your house was sold, and bought within days. Even in it's uh.. depleted form."

It was my turn to look shocked, and I felt a bit self-conscious in my robe. I wrapped it tightly around my body, looking at the wall in front of me, and staring into Eric's smoldering gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that!" I snapped, and he was quiet before responding.

"Everyone gave up on you, Bill, Jason, The shifter, but_ I never did_."

I heard Bill's teeth click down he put a hand on Eric's shoulder, it was stony. "Sookie is mine!" He snarled, and leaned a fraction over Eric to give him the coldest look. "No. I wasnt yours before you made me fall in love with you, I wasnt yours before when you let me get the shit beat out of me so you could feed me your blood, and I definately aint yours now! Im not anyone's OKAY. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." My finger snapped to the door in a vicious point, lips probably curled a bit to reveal my teeth. Id definitely been around vamps for too long.

Bill looked ashamed - taking his hand from Eric's shoulder, and he probably was going to beg and plead and apologize before Eric waved him off. "Leave us, Compton." Bill looked uncertain for a moment, but made towards the door. "We will speak later Sookie." And then he was gone.

And I was left alone with Eric in a house that clearly wasnt mine but he could still enter, unless.

_shit._


	2. an offer

**Dang. Im sorry guys but I have to switch to third person because my writing style is not complimented in first person. No really. It's quite cumbersome. Wanted to thank you all for the reviews, by the way, and now ONWARDS. You guys think Im moving to fast? Too slow? Just right? Send me your thoughts!**

**I do not own true blood, or Eric Northman. -sobs-**

* * *

><p>As soon as Bill left, those blue sapphires changed from smoldering to wild. She could almost sense that primal urge in him, could feel it rolling off of him in waves and it hit the telepath and made Sookie fall into the couch. Her delicate digits lifted to carefully rub at her temples trying to soothe the ache. Other hand remained clutching her robe tightly, she was very aware of Eric's leering eyes night eyes.<p>

"I bought your house."

Well, there goes trying to soothe the headache. Her head began to throb, claiming her she wanted to screech and spit at him, but instead she could only manage to look indignant as Eric stepped closer to her, standing over her threateningly.

"Why?" The blonde woman asked, her voice a little sharper than she intended. "I wouldnt allow some filthy country bumpkin to take what was yours, you are mine." She probably visibly twitched more than intended, but then the woman was on her feet staring him right back in the eyes again.

"I aint anybodies! Stop with the ''you are mine,'' bullshit! It's getting old really quickly." She loped off into the kitchen then, angry, tired, and confused (about a lot of things) Sookie got a glass of water and some Tylenol in the cabinets. Popping two pills into her mouth she swallowed them before putting a hand on her hip. "Thanks for repairing my house and stuff, how much you want it back for?" She couldnt afford all of this.. immediately but she could make payments. She wasnt quite up to being in such a compromising position with Eric, but she was too polite to not be a bit thankful. Even if he was a asshole. And more importantly, it distracted her from her temper.

"It's not for sale." The vampire loped into the kitchen, leaning on the doorway with a shit eating grin on his face. And if Sookie's expression hadnt been angry enough before, steam was coming from her ears now. "It aint yours to decide in the first place!" she hissed, throwing up her hands to emphasize her rage. Eric only had the audacity to look smug. She wanted to karate chop the coffee table in half and stake him! He was so unbelievable!

"I'll sell it back to you if you agree to be mine."

"Eric did you drink some bad blood or something? Did someone finally hit you in that big stubborn head of yours? Are you deaf?"

And then she slapped him. It was like slapping a brick wall, he only absorbed it and probably tilted his head slightly on impact for her benefit. It certainly did make her feel better.

"Sookie." That voice was stern then, his face dropping back into the void of emotion, his eyes searched her's and she cringed from the brutality in them. "You need to be someone's. It is a generous offer that I will not repeat."

"No!"

He smiled at her again.

"Then get off my property.''

…. What. She looked at him, startled, before she opened her mouth to speak he held up his index finger to her lips.

"Or pay rent. It's seven hundred a month."

"You know I cant do -"

He shushed her again. And she was seething with anger, clenching her fist as if she was going to punch him directly in his arrogant sharp nose, and then pull his hair and kick him.

"OR, be my personal telepath. You will be paid six hundred hourly, work a maximum of twenty hours a week, and listed as a valuable member of my retinue. If anyone lays so much as a hand on you.." He left that sentence unopened and simply watched her reaction before continuing. "It is a simple job, you sit in Fangtasia and listen and inform me of any illegal activity." Sookie remained still, her shoulders slumped in thought, head slightly bent, and although she was staring at him she wasnt all the way there.

She debated this, she needed the money that was certain, especially if she wanted to buy this house back..

"Will I still be able to work a Merlottes?"

Eric considered this, before nodding his head.

"As long as it does not interfere with your employment with me."

And that vampire could somehow make everything he said filled to the brim with sexual innuedo. Sookie was quiet for a moment, and Eric allowed her space. He was aware she wasnt fond of him and his previous actions.

"This is too soon, I'll have to get back to you."

And If she didnt take this job she'd have to pay a arm and leg in rent, in a house that still belonged to him where he could enter whenever he wanted, along with any other vampire that came strolling along for her blood. Which was often. Already what, a few hours back and she was knee deep in crap again. Nice to know things changed. She wasnt entirely sure it was for the better.

"Take all the time you need," A switch in his voice, darker now. "I'll be waiting."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Im sure you will." And then he was gone, a gust of wind leaving the door opened and she shivered and made her way to close it. Hoping damn well she didnt receive anymore visitors for the night, especially those of the undead.

Sookie was finally able to sit down on her couch and devote her attention to the T.V. It was then that she noticed a strange new closet next too the bookshelf. It could easily be mistaken as a simple coat closet of the like (much like the cubby in Bill's house) and she crept forward to investigate. Hey, this could come in handy.

She opened the door, carefully peeking inside to find a vacuum neatly tossed over a rug and she pulled it out. Wheeling it around for measure, and finding out it was brand new. This! Now this she would keep! She pushed it back in, looping some of the rug in it to reveal hard metal beneath.

"What the -"

The telepath threw the rug aside, fell to her knee's, and opened a latch. It flipped open horizontally, to reveal a deep dark space beneath, a cool space.

_Oh HELL no._

Eric had built a hiding place in her front room.


	3. roomy

It would be a long agonizing day, was the only thing the telepath could think when she begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed at 10 AM. For the most of it, everyone thought she was dead. Questions were bound to be sought and she didnt have the right answers. Well, she did but honestly who would believe she was transported to a different dimension with fairy demons or whatever the fuck those ugly suckers were - and they had breeded with a bunch of humans, and now wanted to collect their seeds for god knows what. Yeah, sounded a bit crazy to her. Sure, she was Sookie the crazy telepath but she _aint that crazy._

Slowly pulling herself from the embrace of her comfortable, quiet, homey, bed the blonde set her feet to the floor and stumbled to the door. She was a morning person that was true, but today it was too early to deal with all the things she had to. A late night didnt really reasure her either. Stepping into the kitchen Sookie put on the coffee. Yawning warily she then set to take her shower and get ready. She took her time, slowly cleaning every aching muscle. The steam woke her up a bit more, and by the time she was out she was prepared to take everything with stride, with a sip of caffeine.

That was forgotten though as she searched her house for car keys and reluctantly realized Jason had probably sold it, or used it for scraps. It was hard not to forget she'd been gone for about a year. With a less than elegant stomping that she knew her grandmother would roll in the grave over, she slipped up the steps and back into the house. Walking was not a option. It was a hot Louisiana day and she'd have better luck finding a flying carpet then avoiding a heat stroke. She had no choice but to call someone.

Sookie didnt like asking for help much, she was a independent woman and should be able to take care of herself. She'd been taking care of herself ever sense Gran passed away. Those little times she had to slip into Merlottes and ask for time off, or when she had to ask her brother for help on fixing things she was almost always gritting her teeth. Espiecially with Jason who sometimes made it clear he didnt have time for her shanningans. It took her a few minutes grasping the phone to allow herself to dial his number (she knew by heart) and during the familiar ringing she tried her best to sound cheery and not groggy. _Think of the plus's Sookie. The phone is still on. There is air conditioning in the house now. Ive gotten out of twelve months of bills._ But that ended up bringing her to the fact Eric had bought her house, and before Jason had even answered she was back in her irritated mood, with a little more water added to the pot.

"Hello?" Leave it to Jason not to answer until the twelth ringing. Sookie smiled into the phone enthusiacally. Trying to soothe her raised hackles. "Hey Jase, it's me Sook." He paused, and seemed worried. "Hey Sook, everything alright?" He instantly seemed alarmed and worried and she felt a bit relieved that he had seemingly changed. "Yeah, I just realized.. I dont have a car, and so I kinda need a ride into town if you dont mind? Were you busy?" Her fingers fell into the rubber wires and twisted around it nervously. She probably bit her lip a bit to. "No! Of course not! I'll be over in a few minutes alright? Love you sis!" And she only got to utter a very sincere "Thank you Ja-" Before he hung up.

Despite her brothers very incongruous phone skills, she was in a much better mood after that. And when Jason came around the corner with his nice truck in a white beater, jeans, and boots. She climbed into his car with a better attitude about the day and her situation. Maybe it wouldnt be so horrible. Maybe things would go back to normal? Maybe nobody noticed?

And things seemed to go smoothly after that. Everyone of her friends seemed to pelt her with hugs, Sam was pressed her too him with as far as Sookie knew, never a intention to ever let her go again. Arlene hugged her, Terry as well, and Laffayette chastised her with his spatula. Sam snuck in another hug, and she hugged him the tightest out of them all as everyone filled her in a mile a minute on what she had missed.

Arlene had her baby, they were going to name him after her, but it turned out to be a boy and Sookie dont translate well into a boy name. She felt touched they would name their child after her. It almost brought her to tears. She found out about Sam's fight with his brother and how he had shot him, he went on to tell her how sorry he was for it and how he was still trying to handle himself. He didnt give much details, but he did seem geniunely sorry. She didnt know if it was about shooting him or being caught though, either way she took it with happy stride. Last was the cook telling her about Tara moving away. Sookie eagerly asked if he could call her and give Sookie the phone, but Laffayette insisted he didnt have her number. A slip into his mind proved he was lying, but she let it be for now. She politely asked if he could relay a message to her next time he was able to get a hold of her and he agreed.

When things seemed to be slowing down, Sam made everyone go back to work and gathered Sookie in his office. The moment they stepped over he gave her a look that could freeze a rattlesnake and abruptly grabbed her shoulders to give them a little shake. "Damn it Sookie! Where have you been? We were all sure that Bill or Eric had killed you!" Sookie cringed beneath him, taken aback by his sudden outrage. "Sam your hurting me!" And to her relief he squeezed once more then removed his hands to pace around the floor. She could feel the hurt rolling off of him in waves. "Answer my question Sook." He said, rounding on her, fingers pulling through his choppy hair. "You wouldnt believe me if I told you Sam Merlotte!" She started and he sharply responded. "Try me, Cher."

And so she began, and when she finished Sam seemed a bit reluctant to look so mean. He looked a bit indignant though. "I swear it felt like a few minutes, a hour TOPS." She left off. He thought this over for a minute before taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. "What on earth posessed you to follow a complete stranger into a different realm? And not tell anyone before hand?" Sookie frowned. Realizing it probably was a bit rash and idiotic to have trusted Claudine so effortlessly after everything - every - supe had done to her. She should have been more thoughtful and though she was upset, heartbroken, and betrayed the answers hadnt been fairies. She'd gone to find her answers in Grans grave. Somehow hoping that the eerie comfort of silence in where her grandmother would lay would protect her, as it had when she was younger and woke up from a bad dream. As a child she'd always been consoled by even just her grans soft breathing as she slept. She'd fallen asleep and not had a nightmare for months.

"I dont know, I know there aint to excuse for what I did, cause I did it. But Sam Im going to try to put my life back together and fix things, and I want to go on working at Merlottes."

Sam seemed to look at her for a good long time. His chin set firmly finally he let out a sigh and went to his desk, fiddling with paper. "Go ahead, but ye aint gonna get as much hours as before, Holly and Arlene got kids and they need the shifts." And it ended with that.

After that Jason (who was surprisingly still hanging around) offered her breakfast, and realizing she hadnt eaten at home, she took him up on his offer and they ate in soft silence at Merlottes and then he took her home. Sookie made good do with herself in yardwork for a few hours (although there wasnt much) and then climbed back into her bed, and took a nice nap. She was so content with how the day had been she didnt notie the sun sinking below the horizon when she woke, as she slipped into the shower for a second time.

Stepping out, she brushed her hair and with a towel wrapped around her breast. Stepped into her room to go through her (dusty) clothes. With a frown, she found something suitable and threw the towel, which .. never met the floor. Confused, she slowly turned her head, and the moment she saw those blue eyes running along her curves she quickly grabbed her dress to cover her modesty.

"ERIC!" She hissed, backing up a few notches. His eyes never left her body, and he responded with a very deep primal grunt that revealed his restraint. Restraint she could appreciate at this moment. "What are you doing here! Didnt your mother ever teach you to knock!" His eyes finally fell to her face, and lifting his hand very smoothly, dangling from his fingers, a ring of keys.

"It's my house, I dont have a need to knock." Sookie frowned and grabbing a robe, under his eager gaze, she quickly slipped it over herself and once it was wrapped and hiding her personal property she dropped the clothing. "I thought you said I had time!" She hissed, hopping around him to slip down the stairs. He followed, and with one jump and dash, she almost barrelled right into his chest. "Sookie," He began. And slipping forward, inches from her face, breathing down her neck whispered -

_"You should be mine."_

She gulped, a bit surprised, and curled her head backwards and then around him towards the kitchen. Southern hospitality kicking in (maybe to help hide her growing nervousness) she fiddled in the refridgerator where he had stocked it up with True blood.

"Would you like a True blood, Eric?" She put on her best crazy Sookie smile. He fanned his hand, and carefully moved towards her, repeating his words at a very uncomfortably close distance. "No. Im not anyones. If your not here for anything, will you please leave? Id like my alone time." Eric's smirk returned now. She could almost trace the transition in his mind from sexy to playful. "Why not alone time with me?" He offered. "It would be fufilling for the both of us." Sookie all but slammed the fridge shut. "You think Im just going to open my legs for you because you bought my house?"

Eric frowned a bit, probably just to mock her. "I surely hoped..and my my, what a mouth you have on your Sookie that was .. fiesty." Sookie slipped around him again and into the front room. Trying - very hard - to ignore his sexual advances. Couldn't he just leave her alone? "Listen Eric, I'll have my decision soon. You said I could take as much time as I needed." Erics shit eating grin widened as he followed her, and made himself comfortable on her couch, with a soft patting notion, motioning her to come sit on his lap. She crossed her arms over her breast and gave him a very stern look. He shrugged, and leaned forward.

"You can take all the time you need, but until then you are a guest in my home. I sleep here, eat here..." Sookie's jaw dropped. "But you didnt sleep here last night!" Eric waved his hand. "Business to attend to, there was no time to make it back to Shreveport, I slept at Pamela's." Sookie eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you saying."

Eric leaned forward, emphasizing his words with soft taps on his knee. "In the meantime," He stretched backwards and set his heel on her coffee table. "how was your day Roomy?"


	4. never a good sign

Sookie stared at him. She stared at him a good long time. Watching his big arrogant grin slide up his face, complimenting his greasy hair, his long fingers slide beneath his head and long legs stretch out. She twitched after a moment. Eric might take a second to wonder if he had somehow broken her. No doubt he was probably waiting for her explosion, her kicking and screaming, her childish antics and demanding. All of which he somehow found amusing when it was from her, and no one else. The vampire probably just ate anyone else who dared resist him as much as she did.

"No." The blonde replied finally. Taking a breath and in that same exhale shaking her head ferociously and doubling that notion with sharp hand movements. "No way. No can do. Eric. That's too far." And she was answered with his half assed shrug that conveyed the message crystal clear.

"How do you know I won't stake you in your sleep?" That caught his attention alright. And Sookie was ashamed of muttering it the second his hands wrapped – too tight – around her slim body and pressed her close. She angled her chin to look up at him apprehensively. His fangs glinted in what little light there was in her front room.

"If you did that Pam would kill all of your loved ones. Your dimwit brother, Your sassy cook, Your shifter boss…" A pause his blue eyes staring sharply into hers. "Bill." As if that last name held the most significance to her. Sookie shivered and tried to push away. Eric wouldn't budge. He was a rock wall. Breathing down her neck to close to her.

"I-I didn't mean…" She was breathless for a moment and a second later he released his hold on her. She crossed the room, gaining distance. Eric never stopped watching her with a cold expression on his face.. Sookie chastised herself for trying to threaten a vampire. It almost always backfired. Not to mention if he wanted to kill her .. not a damn person would hear her screams. Bill maybe, but he could not win in a fight with Eric. Not even if he had a gun with silver bullets.

"Of course you didn't." The Viking responded. Filling the awkward silence with a debonair smile and light smirk. Sookie glanced up at him a bit nervously. Was he trying to release the tension? "Sookie," he began. "you know I do not like handling you like this but …" and abruptly catching himself. As if muttering a half assed apology for threatening her, after she had threatened him made him suddenly realize his weakness. He had a soft spot for this human. At first it had been nothing but lust and want. He'd been .. entertained by her hatred. It had made him want to get her trust even more, to run his fingers along her curves would be ten times as sweeter if he'd earned it. And not taken. Not that he ever would. Though most believed Vikings raped, pillaged, and looted up. Eric had never been that kind of Prince or King. He didn't want to force Sookie, he didn't want to just have sex with her. It was more than that now. _He wanted to make love._

And that was his last one thousand year thought. That was the last knowledge he had all of a sudden and He tried to collect his thoughts, who was he? Where was he? All in a snap of fingers he'd lost who he was and any memory of the girl he wanted so bad. Right where he was standing in her front room, grinning, a second before. Was suddenly where he was _born._ As if waking up from some sort of sick hypnotisms. He staggered. "What is it?" A voice dropped. And suddenly realizing he wasn't the only person in the room – it hit him like a brick to the face – he launched himself at Sookie.

A blur of pearl, vibrating air particles before his fingers were wrapped tightly around the Telepath's throat and in that same silky notion she was planted against the wall. Her small hands came up to wrap around his wrist and choke out a plea of confusion before a beam of light erupted and the Viking was eight paces away on his back. Flabbergasted. Half-way through the wall. But it wasn't nearly far enough. He rose with ease, and a split second later he was back upon her. Sweeping her feet from beneath her.

She fell harshly on her knee's tripping the vampires long legs and screeched. "ERIC. WHAT ARE YOU DOING. ERIC." Vampire hunched over her, pinning the girl. Fingers wrapping tightly around her wrist and slamming it to the ground. Mid body wrapped around hers in a way the old-Eric would have made a comment about . His teeth showed."WITCH!" He hissed. "How did you do that?"

Sookie screamed again and he sat patiently through her wailing. Assuring her with tightening hands that nobody was going to hear her until she complied to his wishes. He could have taken off her arm, squeezed it until it popped like a fucking pimple but she was a woman. The sense to protect females rather harm them was too strong to do anything but cut off circulation."Eric! I didn't mean what I said! I swear that –"

"You know me? We were having a conversation? About what?"

… And the blonde girl calmed. Adrenaline rushing she tried to take deep reassuring breaths hopefully not her last and Sookie wiggled her fingers. They were going numb fast, but she quickly stopped her antics after he snarled impatiently.

"Just a second ago you were talking to me – we were talking about…" Sookie paused and Eric growled and applied pressure. She gurgled a half response then cleared her throat a bit. "You were talking about staying here for the night." Eric seemed to believe her.

"And what did you say?"

"That I didn't want you to stay."

Eric watched her steadily, eyes narrowing. "Are you mine?"

Sookie always grew indignant at these words. She sharply lifted her hand. "No. We are just.. .. friends." Eric blinked at her then narrowed his eyes. "I can feel you. We have shared blood." And the vampire leaned forward to carefully run his nose along her nape confirming his theory. "Yes." And he noted how delicious she smelled too. When she didn't respond Eric stared at her until she was uncomfortable and shifted a bit. Then he carefully went on. "We are … friends…?" eyebrows knitted together.

"Eric you are_ hurting_ me." She moaned. And he complied carefully shifting and moving to allow her more freedom but still hunched over her. Fangs extended, and fingers curled. She didn't move and stayed sheltered beneath him rubbing her bruising wrist, barely breathing. Sookie got up, hesitantly, and he let her. Hissing between teeth to warn her and she tried not to make too quick of movements. "Don't you remember anything?" She said. And he shook his head. Okay. Wait. What. Eric had .. Amnesia all of a sudden and mid-sentence? She inched towards the phone a bit too jaggededly. He was in front of her before she could grab the phone. Hunching over her loomingly.

"Who are you calling?" He hissed. "Someone to come and kill me?" And Sookie put up her hands in a harmless notion, her palms up. "Im only calling Fangtasia.. you own the place along with Pam." He looked at her confused. "Your …" Suddenly Sookie was asking herself what was Pam? His child? Daughter? What was the vampire term for something like this? "child."

He looked a bit thoughtful for a moment. "What if it is she who did this to me?"

"Oh. Not Pam. She wouldn't ever –" Pausing because she was suddenly questioning it to. Pam seemed loyal. But so had Bill and Longshadow. Pam was a vampire after all. Sookie placed her hand on the phone it kept it there for a moment, contemplating. But eventually she decided that Pam was most likely (hopefully) trustworthy. Besides she didn't want Eric anywhere near her especially not if he was like this. He already had put questionable marks around her neck and wrist. Sam and everyone was going to notice. "Im going to call her and see."

She waited through the typical drone, someone else answered this time instead of Erics protégé. But they easily enough directed her to the right person. "This better be good."

"Pam,did something happen?"

"Sookie, how are you my delicious fairy friend? And nothing to interesting, just a .. new meal."

"Pam, where is Eric tonight?"

"He should be with you.. Now if you excuse me.."

"What did you and Eric do before he came here Pam?"

"Oh Sookie, curious aren't you? My Maker hasn't told you?"

Sookie paused.

"He doesn't remember."

The line went silent, and stayed silent. Then it went dead. She turned to look at Eric who was looking at her expectantly.

"She hung up.."

That was never a good sign.


End file.
